Good Men
by Catspook
Summary: CONTAINS MANY AWE SPOILERS! AU Alternate Ending What if the heart didn't make it to the end of the film? the only pairing is WE but the story is particularly focused on Norrington
1. Chapter 1

AN(origional): I was quite disappointed with the AWE, mostly because it seemed to me that the whole "good man" message from the first two movies was lost. I've always thought Will and Norrington to be the prime examples of "good men", so I'm writing this alternate ending where things turn out a little better for them (and things will work out better for Jack as well, although he is a complete scoundrel in this movie). DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN AWE! Not only does it contain many, many spoilers, you will probably not understand the plot if you have not seen AWE first.

AN(take 2): I vowed to myself that I would never leave an unfinished story rotting on the internet, so I've been trying to continue (and hopefully complete) this story for ages, and well as cope with several major life changes which I'll not bore you all with. Problem is, I discovered that I wrote myself into a corner and could not continue without re-writing what I had already posted. As I'm sure most of you know, it's often harder to edit a story than it is to write it the first time around, so it's taken a ridiculous amount of time to get this story back on the right track and then finish it, and by that point, I was afraid of being flamed for having left this story unfinished for so long. Bleh. Anyway, here is, and my apologies for having taken so long.

Disclaimer: The entire franchise belongs to Disney.

Good Men

-Catspook

It was the change of the watch aboard the _Flying Dutchman_. Specifically, the marines that had been set to guard Dead Man's Chest during the day were being replaced with unlucky fellows who had been assigned the night shift (guarding a treasure chest containing a beating heart was unnerving enough, but the duty was twice as nerve-wracking at night). Despite the nature of the ship they were on and the treasure they were guarding, the duty of these men was generally fairly routine. Except for tonight.

Instead of the usual contingent of marines, the day watch was being replaced only by Misters Murtogg and Mullroy (a pair of bumblers whom most couldn't believe had managed to remain in the service this long) and the gallant, yet sometimes flighty, Lieutenant Groves.

"Where be the rest of the watch, sir?" the most senior member of the day watch (a grizzled fellow by the name of Keene) inquired.

"The admiral has assigned them to watch the prisoners in the brig. He fears their captain may rile them to cause trouble tonight," Lieutenant Groves answered smartly, his expression clearly indicating that he would take no questioning of the Admiral's orders this night.

The day watch saluted to the lieutenant, and the marines manning the two small cannons aimed at the heart passed control of the weapons over the Murtogg and Mullroy. Keene passed his rifle and position next to the door to Lieutenant Groves. The day watch then filed out in orderly Navy fashion and proceeded on to supper and sleep.

--

Several hours later, Admiral Norrington entered the room where the heart was being kept. Lieutenant Groves and the two marines saluted their commanding officer and he returned the gesture. "Gentleman," Norrington ordered the marines, "I must ask you to step outside for a moment while I speak to the Lieutenant."

Murtogg and Mullroy exchanged glances, confused by the strange request, but did as ordered. They were near to the door when the Admiral spoke again. "Gentleman?"

The marines turned quickly, nearly colliding with one another. "Yes, sir?"

Norrington raised an eyebrow. "Rifles?"

Once again, the blundering pair exchanged glances and quickly retrieved two of the rifles that the day watch had left propped against the wall. They saluted again, and tumbled out of the room, taking up positions on either side of the door.

"What d'you supposed that's about?" Murtogg whispered to his larger friend.

Mullroy looked perturbed, but merely replied, "Best not question orders. It's not our business to be wonderin' what officers talk about. 'Specially with things goin' the way they are."

"D'you suppose it's about the pirates, then? Or them fish-people?" Murtogg could not help asking.

Mullroy rolled his eyes. His companion never seemed to know when to keep his mouth shut. "I don't know what th'officers have to say 'bout them fish-people, but it's not our place to be askin'."

"Well, what do you think about…"

--

On the other side of the door, Groves and Norrington took advantage of the noise the marines were making to have their own conversation.

"You are sure about this, Theodore?" Norrington asked his lower officer and friend.

"It's the right thing to do, James. You know it. As long as Beckett and the Company have Jones under their control, they will crush anyone in their way, pirate or no. I saw the gallows, James; he hung women and children! And if what Miss Swann told you about the Governor is true…"

"But how would she know? I have no idea where she has been all this time, but I'm quite sure it was far from England!"

Theodore gave James a level stare. He had always respected him as an officer and loved him as a friend, but had ever been fearful of his inability to trust anything other than the rules of law and reason. Theodore himself recognized the necessity to trust one's instincts when necessary, and had often regretted James' inability to do so. "Listen to me, James. There is something afoot in world, something powerful. It goes beyond what happened today, possibly even beyond Jones. The company aims to take over everything, and will not stop until every man, woman, and child is toiling for them. Tonight we have a chance to stop them, and we must. Beckett may be a lord, but he's crossed the line. He had no authority to take over Port Royal or the navy stationed there. He has committed kidnapping, theft, and murder, all the while manipulating the law to serve his purpose. If we don't stop him now, we'll have handed over control of the seas to the cruelest _pirate_ I have ever seen."

James nodded and stepped up to the chest, key in hand. "You realize that this may doom every man on this ship. With the heart gone, Jones will be a lose cannon."

Groves smirked grimly, "The heart will simply be changing hands. If he values his life, Jones will do whatever Captain Swann asks him to do. And if our lives and the lives of our men are to be lost this night, we will have died protecting the citizenry from the most fiendish of villains, as is out duty."

"Duty," James echoed, and for the first time since his reinstatement, Theodore saw in James the resolve and commitment that made James such fine commanding officer and worthy friend.

--

Elizabeth stared as her former fiancé and one-time friend opened the door to the brig.

"Come," James whispered, gesturing towards freedom. "Come quickly!" he repeated when nobody moved. Elizabeth finally gestured for the crew to follow the Admiral, but waited until the last man had left before she made a move herself.

"What are you doing?" she hissed at James.

"Choosing a side," he replied simply, and led them to the stern of the ship. Elizabeth ordered her crew to climb over to the _Empress_ using the ropes that tethered her to the _Dutchman_. Elizabeth, however, lagged behind. She turned to Norrington, ready to demand an explanation, but he took the matter out of her hands.

"I don't understand what has happened, but I know for certain that Beckett must be stopped." He reached into his coat and pulled out a small bag; a small bag that was throbbing in a most unnerving manner. "With this you can control Jones. I can think of no one who is more likely to use it towards good ends than you."

Elizabeth glanced at the bag containing the heart then back at James. "Tell me you did not know about my father."

"I swear I did not, but I do have other sins for which I must atone." Elizabeth looked at the bag again but did not yet make a move to take it.

"Come with us. Once the heart is discovered to be gone, Beckett will have you killed even if Jones does not."

James looked at her with longing, longing she had never seen in anyone's eyes save for Will's. Although maybe, she thought to herself, it had always been there and she had just been too wrapped up in her own concerns to see it. His words, however, defied the look in his eyes, "I cannot. I have men on this ship that will be in just as much danger, and I cannot leave them to their fate. Take the heart, and defeat Beckett; I know you can."

For a long moment, Elizabeth stared at him. She did not want to leave him behind, and if she were to be honest with herself, she did not want to take the heart either. Oh, she wanted to defeat Beckett, certainly, but if she took the heart, she feared it would find its way to Will, and then she might loose him forever. But looking once more at James, she realized that there was no persuading him to come, and leaving the heart behind would only render his death, and the deaths of so many others, completely senseless. She was about to reach for the bag in James' hand, when she heard footsteps and shouting. She looked over James' shoulder and saw Bootstrap with a vacant look on his face and a large, sharpened, wooden pole in his had.

James saw Bootstrap too and drew his sword. "Go!" he shouted, thrusting the heart at her. She paused for a moment more, then grabbed the heart and climbed onto the ropes. Unfortunately, the ropes, like the rest of the _Dutchman,_ were wet and covered with slimy plant material. She managed to keep her grip, but the bag containing the heart fell from her grasp.

"James!" and he turned just in time to lunge for the heart before it fell into the ocean. However, this move left his back exposed to Bootstrap, who by now was completely consumed by the curse of the _Dutchman_. "No one leaves the ship!" he shouted, and he rushed at Norrington's exposed back.

James managed to turn just in time to avoid getting impaled by the wooden spike, but the force of Bootstrap's blow sent him sprawling on the deck. Now prostrate, he was defenseless against Bootstrap's next attack. Elizabeth let go of the ropes, launching herself at Bootstrap. Unfortunately, she had failed to take into account the location of the heart and James' sword, and as she and Bootstrap tumbled to the deck, she managed to fall into James' upraised arm. The point of his sword sliced through the burlap bag and, horrifyingly, pierced the beating heart within.

For a moment, there was complete silence, and then a horrifying howl, as loud and terrible as the strongest hurricane winds, resounded through the ship.

"James!" Elizabeth gasped, "You've killed Davey Jones! The ship will now be after a new heart to take his place!"

James stared at her, as if he could not quite understand what she had just said. But Bootstrap, and the other crew members, who now were sprouting from the woodwork of the _Dutchman's_ stern clarified the matter. "Part of the crew, part of the ship," they chanted as they advanced on James and Elizabeth, "Part of the crew, part of the ship."

James did not hesitate. While Elizabeth was still stunned with shock, he grabbed her about the waist and bodily tossed her overboard. He then managed to sever the ropes binding the _Empress_ to the _Dutchman_ with a pistol shot before the crew was upon him. His last thought as a mortal man was the pray that Elizabeth managed to make it aboard the _Empress._

_(end chapter 1)_


	2. Chapter 2

AN(original): First off, than you for the reviews! I don't think I've ever gotten this many reviews for a single chapter of a muti-chapter story. Whee! Secondly, I hate to break to the Will fans, but he is not in this chapter. He will however be having tea with Beckett and James in the next chapter (you know the scene). I was going to try the include that scene in this chapter, but my Will muse decided it would be more fun to beat up my Beckett muse than have tea with him, and I must now wait for the Beckett muse to get out of traction. I hope you will be content with the fact that James and Elizabeth sing Will's praises tot eh heavens in this chapter (a task my Norrington muse was much more inclined to do after he found out what Will muse did to Beckett muse). That said, on with the story!

Disclaimer: The entire franchise belongs to Disney.

Good Men – Chapter 2

-Catspook

For what seemed like hours, all Elizabeth could see or feel was water. In reality, it was only a minute or so before her head broke the surface, and she found herself treading water between the bow of the _Empress _and the stern of the _Flying Dutchman_. "James!" she called out, but unable to find him in the crowd of deformed crewmen, her only recourse was to swim for the _Empress_. As she headed towards what was now her ship, she realized that she was not the only one in the water. The rope that had tethered the two ships together had been cut, dropping the crew that had not yet made it to the junk into the sea along with their captain. Fortunately for them, the rope had been cut on the _Dutchman's_ end, leaving them means to climb aboard the Chinese pirate ship.

Elizabeth was the last to board the _Empress_. Her crew, surprisingly enough, helped her onto the deck with all deference due the captain. She had half-suspected that they would once again renounce her position now that they not longer had guns to their heads, but somehow their miraculous escape had convinced them that she was worthy of the rank Sao Feng had bestowed upon her. She was about to speak when the night was filled a terrible rending sound. The crew looked around, afraid that the _Dutchman_ had somehow managed to fire upon them, but they soon realized that it was the haunted ship itself that was in distress.

The _Dutchman_ was quaking as if it were about to blow apart, but in reality it was shedding the remains of the tortured souls that it had accumulated under the rule of Davey Jones. The ship shuddered, reminding Elizabeth of a dog shaking off water, and all the grotesque growths that had covered the hull and masts of Jones' ship sloughed off into the sea. The crew of the _Empress_ stood on the bow of the junk, staring at the spectacle, wondering if it meant good or ill for them. Elizabeth saw one sailor with a spyglass and immediately snatched it from him to see what was happening on the _Dutchman's_ deck.

She immediately found James, still on the stern of the _Dutchman_. He was moving, so he was obviously still alive, but he was holding his right hand to his chest as if it pained him. When he turned, Elizabeth could see why. His coat, waistcoat, and shirt were hanging open, and he hand was held to a livid red scar that ran nearly the entire length of his torso. Next to him, two men was snapping closed the lid of the Dead Man's Chest, and one of them locked it with that distinctive, two-pronged key. The man then rose and handed the key to Norrington, and all hands then saluted their new captain.

"Oh, James," Elizabeth whispered, "I'm so sorry."

--

James gasped as he leaned heavily against the stern rail of the _Flying Dutchman_. He watched dumbly as a man, who had only a minute ago been covered in barnacles and other sea life, placed James' own, beating heart in the dead man's chest. The man and his comrade closed the chest and then locked it with that damnedable key. He then handed the key to James and saluted.

"Your orders, Captain?" his voice as real and human as any sailor that Norrington had ever commanded.

James took a deep breath, but before he could issue his first order, Mr. Mercer charged down the steps towards him. "Norrington!" He bellowed, "What is going on here? Where are the pirates, and what in the Devil happened to Jones?"

"It seems, Mr. Mercer," James replied, "That Davey Jones has been replaced."

"Replaced! By who?"

"Me. And as the new captain of this vessel, I order my crew to take you to the brig."

Mercer's eyes flashed, but instead of objecting, as a normal man would, he smoothly drew his pistol and shot Norrington in the chest. The shot, amazingly enough, had no effect. Mr. Mercer, who now found himself held firmly by three large men and disarmed by a fourth, stared at him. James chuckled darkly. "It appears that your particular skills are now no more effective against me than they were against Jones." He then turned to his crew, "I want this man guarded by no fewer than four men at all times. Someone gather all the officers in the captain's cabin. If it still exists, find the body of Davey Jones and have it prepared for a burial at sea. Drop anchor and signal the captain of the _Empress_ that I wish to discuss negotiations with her at dawn."

"And if they try to flee?"

"Give chase, but do NOT fire."

"And what of the chest?"

Norrington stared at the offending thing, imagining that he could feel the heart, _his own heart_, beating within it. "Bring it to the captain's cabin also."

"AYE, CAPTAIN," the crew responded, rushing off to perform their duties.

"You, sailor!" James called out, as the man who had attacked him turned to follow his crewmates. "What is your name?"

"William Turner, sir."

"Turner?"

"Aye, sir."

James approached the sailor, studying his face intently. "Are you any relation to a young blacksmith, also by the name of William Turner?"

"Aye, sir. He is my son."

Son? James stared for a moment. What in God's name was going on? "Follow me, sailor, I need to discuss some things with you."

--

Turner sr. proved to be a veritable fount of information regarding the history of the _Flying Dutchman_. Despite feeling some resentment over Elizabeth, Norrington had always believed Turner the younger to be a brave and honorable (if impetuous) man, and he saw many of those same commendable qualities in the old sailor before him. Bill (or Bootstrap, as he requested to be called) was apologetic about attacking Norrington and, James suspected, feeling quite regretful about the position he had (albeit accidentally) forced upon the admiral. He pledged his loyalty to his new captain then supplied James with all the information he could about the powers, limits, and obligations of the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_.

James prided himself on taking in all this information stoically, but the same could not be said of Groves, who had arrived in the captain's quarters before any of the other officers.

"WHAT! You mean to tell me that you CUT THE ADMIRAL'S HEART OUT!"

"Groves, calm yourself," James ordered. This appellation seemed to have little effect, so he leaned towards his lieutenant and hissed in his ear, "This is not the time to behave rashly. If _I_ can take this information with a calm face, I should hope that _you_ would be able to." Truthfully, James was terrified by some of what Bootstrap had told him, but Grove's behavior was only making it more difficult to keep his composure. A great many decisions had to be made in the next few hours, and it would benefit no one were he to loose his head.

Theodore was properly cowed, "My apologies, Admiral."

Presently, the other officers arrived, and Norrington informed them of what had occurred that night. Some of the officers objected strongly when James admitted that he had taken the heart and freed the prisoners, but most of these men had served with James before he had lost his commission or witnessed enough of Beckett's corruption to agree that it was not in the best interest if the people they served to aid such a villain. When he explained that he had replaced Davey Jones as the captain of the _Dutchman_, some of the officers began a cheer, which died when they realized the implications of such an occurrence. The confused, and almost universally concerned, men exchanged looks. "So what is our course if action, sir?" Groves finally asked.

James took a deep breath and straightened his posture before replying, "It is my intention to bring Lord Cutler Beckett to trial and have him executed. He has committed offenses so heinous as to forfeit any claim he might have to be anything other than a criminal, and it is our duty to bring criminals to justice. However," James added quickly when it seemed the assembled officers where about to assent to his plan, "I must remind you that if we fail in this task, every man on this ship will likely be legally found to be a pirate. Even if they survive the battle that will inevitably be joined, they will never be able to return to any reputable port without fear of being tried and hung. This is not a risk I will order any man to take. Every man on this ship will be given to choice to join us or not, and should we succeed in our mission, no one who chooses to stay behind will be punished for his decision."

The officers again looked at one another, until one brave soul spoke up, "Will you really be offering every sailor on this ship such a choice? A man has everything to loose and nothing to gain by taking on such a risk; you'll be left without a single man to support you, sir." Groves glared at the man, but it was Bootstrap who spoke.

"I can't speak for everyone, but there is many a man on the crew of the _Dutchman_ who will be grateful to no longer be servin' under Jones. Even if our debts be settled, most of us have no home but the sea, and never wanted anything more than to sail it under a brave and fair captain. Even should all you navy boys decide to turn tail, we'll still be here to see the job's done."

Many of the older officers glared at Bootstrap, but the younger men (including Groves) seemed to have gathered even more resolve from the old sailor's speech. "I'm with you, sir!" Groves announced proudly, saluting. The younger officers immediately copied the gesture, followed more slowly by the rest of the assembly. In the end, every officer agreed to support Norrington, although the last two to raise their hands in salute seemed very unhappy about doing so. James made a mental note to keep a very close eye on them.

"I thank you, men," James acknowledged, "Now gather all hands on deck so they may be given their chance to decide. Lieutenants Groves, White, and Franchester: see to it that Mr. Mercer is kept under close watch while I speak to the men."

"Yes, sir," The officers chorused, saluting once more. As they left, Norrington turned to Bootstrap, "I thank you for your assistance, sailor. Now what can you tell me about the crew of the _Empress_?"

--

When dawn came, Elizabeth was perched on the port rail of the _Empress_, ready to swing over to the _Dutchman_. She watched as a handful of men were led below decks. "You said we weren't to be punished!" one sailor yelled, glaring at James (who, thank God, still looked human).

"This is not intended as a punishment," James replied calmly, "This is to prove to any ship that might take us that you are not participating in this campaign. When our mission is complete, you will be released unharmed."

The sailor continued to grumble, but preceded onto what Elizabeth assumed was some kind of confinement without any further resistance. James then approached Elizabeth. "Captain Swann," he greeted her, sounding just the same as he always had. "Shall we retire to your cabin to discuss negotiations?"

"You would deign to set foot on a pirate ship?" Elizabeth asked.

James smiled wryly. "As you are well aware, Captain Swann, I have had occasion to converse with pirates before. Besides," he continued more quietly, "I do not wish to risk being overheard by any individuals who may be loyal to a certain corrupt lord of our joint acquaintance."

"Ah, so the men being led below decks…"

"Are only those who admitted that their loyalties lay more with the Company than with justice; I'm more concerned about the ones that are of a more conspiratorial bent."

Elizabeth's wry smile matched James'. "Indeed. Welcome to the _Empress_, Admiral Norrington."

James followed Elizabeth to the captain's quarters, which had luckily not been too heavily damaged in the battle with the _Dutchman_. As soon as the door was shut behind them, Elizabeth began, "James, I…"

But James raised a hand to quiet her, "Do not concern yourself with what occurred on the _Dutchman_, Elizabeth. I have been given a chance to correct many of the mistakes that I have made in these past months, and that is all I desired to achieve. It is my intention now to arrest Beckett and have him brought to trial. After that, I shall have no compunctions about performing the duties of the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. I would not have desired to involve you in this battle, but it seems you have already been deeply involved."

Elizabeth could not decide whether to be humbled by James' commitment to obligation, shocked by his intentions for Beckett, or insulted by his assumption that she was not as every bit committed to this fight as he was. After all, Beckett had interrupted _her_ wedding, and _she_ had not stolen the heart to Davey Jones and handed it to said villain. She settled for the second option. "Bring Beckett to trial? Are you serious? Why not just kill him?"

James raised his eyebrows in apparent surprise, "Because the Crown must be made aware of the corruption that has been allowed to fester. Killing Beckett would achieve nothing; he would only be replaced by another like him, and you and Mr. Turner would still be outlaws. However, if Beckett is exposed for what he is, the Crown will be forced to investigate how the East India Trading Company does business, and how such practices reflect on the empire."

Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest. Apparently, James had much more faith in the British government that Elizabeth did (but then, was that any wonder?) "Do you really believe that?"

James sighed and once again smiled that wry smile of his. "Chances are that even if we succeed in bringing Beckett to justice, and there is a good chance that we won't, he alone will be blamed for what has occurred, and the Company will be allowed to continue to operate as it has been. However, as Mr. Turner once said, 'if all I achieve is to see to it that the hangman earns a second pair of boots, at least my conscience will be clear'."

Elizabeth smiled. "You are a good man, James. Now what exactly did you have in mind?"

_(end chapter 2)_


	3. Chapter 3

AN(original): First off, thank you for the reviews to the first two chapters. I do apologize for taking so long with this chapter, but my Will muse is most difficult. This entire chapter is from his point of view, so I could not proceed without his cooperation. In any case, I hope you like this chapter, or at least don't find it too boring; the next chapter will be the meeting of the Brotherhood at Shipwreck Cove, so it should prove more exciting than this one. Finally, I would like to thank my friend Katharine; she supplied the 'story' Norrington tells Beckett about what happened on the Dutchman. Without her help, I could not have written this chapter.

Disclaimer: The entire franchise belongs to Disney.

Good Men – Chapter 3

-Catspook

Will sat at Beckett's table, sipping tea and suppressing his utter revulsion for the weasel-like man. Or maybe spider was a more appropriate analogy; he certainly seemed to enjoy trapping people in his web and playing with them before sucking them dry. Will mused that since beginning his association with pirates (one swaying, crazy-haired, silver-tongued pirate in particular) his powers of deception had improved a great deal. A year ago, he probably would have tried strangling the life out of Beckett by now, but instead Will leaned back casually and let him prattle on; after all, Will had bigger fish (or rather, octopi) to fry at the moment.

Will was rather taken aback then, when instead of Davey Jones, he and Beckett were joined by Will's former rival for Elizabeth's hand (and the heart of Davey Jones), James Norrington. Beckett, however, seemed unfazed. "Ah, Admiral, I presume that we can expect Jones presently?"

Admiral? Will stared hard at Norrington, examining the man's new uniform. So he had not only regained his old life but also earned a promotion for stealing the heart? Will was incensed, but wisely held his tongue. And it proved to be a prudent decision, as Norrington's next comment was most important. "I'm afraid Jones will not be joining you now or at any time in the future. He is dead."

Beckett nearly choked on his tea. "Dead?! How?"

James assumed a more relaxed military stance and began to explain. Will watched him intently, suspicious of every word. "After the _Endeavour_ parted ways with the _Dutchman_, Jones appeared to loose his mind. He attempted to reclaim the heart. In the ensuing skirmish, we lost seven men, including Mr. Mercer."

At this point Beckett appeared genuinely shocked. He carefully laid his hands on the table, and Will thought he could detect a tremor in them. But Beckett merely ordered Norrington to continue.

"It appeared that Jones would succeed in taking back the heart, so I fell back on the last resort for keeping the _Dutchman_ under the Company's command; I destroyed the heart."

Will could no longer restrain himself, "You? You are now captain of the _Dutchman_?"

Norrington nodded grimly, "You are correct, Mr. Turner. The _Flying Dutchman_ is now under my absolute command."

Despite his upset over losing his right-hand man, Beckett seemed very pleased by this turn of events. He smiled in a way the made Will's skin crawl, "So little damage has been done. We knew it might come to this. However, if I may ask, Admiral, why is it that you have sprouted no new appendages?"

Norrington shifted, as if he did not know how to answer this question. Although Will had known the man to carry out a grand deception at least once, Norrington, like Will, was generally a terrible liar. "We are not quite certain about that, my lord. It appears that when the old captain dies, the _Dutchman_ sheds the remains of his command-"

"You mean the crew?" Beckett interrupted sharply.

Will, now focusing on Norrington to the exclusion of almost anything else, noticed the admiral's shoulders ease slightly; he was clearly more comfortable with this line of questioning, "The crew remains, although they have shed their… unusual appearance. They now resemble ordinary sailors, although they still remain bound to service."

Beckett now seemed outwardly suspicious of Norrington for the first time. "You are certain?"

Norrington smirked, "Quite. They all swore their oaths anew after they inducted me as captain."

Beckett's face once again twisted into an evil smile. "And how was that done, exactly? I hope you did not find it _too_ uncomfortable."

The Admiral frowned, and Will finally appreciated the reality of Norrington's situation. "I remember very little of it. But the chest is now secured in my cabin; my heart within it. Seeing as the _Dutchman_ is now commanded by one who has already sworn loyalty to the Company, I saw fit to reassign the men guarding it to more worthwhile tasks."

Beckett glanced sharply at Norrington, as if detecting something untoward and dangerous in that statement, but Norrington's face remained stoically blank. Apparently satisfied, Beckett changed the subject. "And what of the _Empress_?"

"It was during the battle that Jones saw fit to make his bid for the heart. The ship was damaged and Sao Feng killed, but they managed to elude us once we turned our attention to Jones."

"What of Miss Swann?" Will could not help asking.

Norrington smirked again, "The last I saw of the _Empress_, Miss Swann was at her helm."

Will nearly voiced his relief, but noticed Beckett watching him maliciously. He lowered his gaze to his teacup and waited for Beckett to continue. "How interesting; it seems she has become a pirate after all. I trust your past… relations with Miss Swann will not prevent you from doing your duty?" Beckett smiled again, making Will feel physically sick to his stomach, "Or will that make it easier, I wonder? By all accounts she used you most cruelly then cast you aside for a blacksmith; or shall I say 'pirate'?"

Beckett leveled a stare at Will, and Will had begun to rise from his seat before he even realized he was moving. He halted abruptly when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder and looked to see Norrington examining him intently. In the man's green eyes, he saw something that gave him pause, and he recalled the words Norrington has said to him so long ago. _Now is not the time for rash actions; do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth_. So distracted was he by the memory that Will almost missed Norrington's next words, "I assure you, Lord Beckett, nothing will prevent me from doing my duty."

As he said this, Norrington maintained his eye contact with Will, and it suddenly clicked; Will realized he had gained an ally that was not going to stop until Beckett was dead. And like he had on the Isle De Muerta with Jack, Will disguised this revelation with a biting comment, "But it looks like you did all right for yourself in the end, doesn't it, _Admiral_?"

"Indeed," Norrington smiled slightly, finally releasing his grip on Will's shoulder.

Beckett leaned back, clearly enjoying the show, but no amount of entertainment was enough to draw his attention away from business. "Now that that's settled, Admiral, perhaps Mr. Turner will share with us his news."

--

After Beckett dismissed them, Will followed Norrington back to the _Dutchman_. He was, to say the least, surprised by how different the ship and crew operated under Norrington's command. The ship still cut a terrifying silhouette, but the legions of barnacles, clams, algae and other sea life that had clung to every surface when Jones had been captain had been removed. Sailors in East India Trading Company uniforms worked along Jones' former crew; said crew members could be identified by their mismatched and ragged clothing, but they all now appeared perfectly human.

Norrington snagged a passing sailor and inquired were Will's father might be. Will had made it clear on no uncertain terms, to both Beckett and Norrington, that the first thing he required in exchange for leading them to Shipwreck Cove was to see his father, and it was under this pretext he was also planning on discussing some things with Norrington out of Beckett's earshot. "I believe Mr. Turner can be found below, sir," the sailor replied, placing an odd emphasis on the word 'below'.

Norrington nodded and led Will on a meandering path through the bowels of the ship. It was amazing to Will that a space so confined that must sustain so many people could house a labyrinth of passageways like this, but then the _Flying Dutchman_ was not an ordinary ship. "Where exactly are we going?" Will asked Norrington.

Norrington smirked, "We are going below, Mr. Turner, to a part of the ship known only to long-time members of the crew. And the captain, of course," he added as an after thought. After all, Norrington had not been an official crewmember of the _Dutchman_ for very long himself.

Will nodded; it would be best if they could not be overheard by any of Beckett's spies. "I meant to ask, what happened to Jones' body?"

Norrington gave him an odd look. "Why do you want to know?"

Will shrugged. "Just curious. All the crew members look human now…"

"Ah. Jones remained as he was, but beast or not he was once a man of the sea; the crew thought it fitting to return him to it."

"You threw him overboard?"

Norrington looked offended, "We _buried_ him at sea, Mr. Turner. Prayers were said." Will shook his head; trust Norrington to stand on ceremony even when dealing with a monster like Jones.

Finally, they arrived at what looked like a dead end, but Norrington simply placed his right hand on the battered wood blocking their path, and it peeled back (seemingly of its own volition) revealing a small hold. Will was surprised to find Mr. Mercer bound with irons, being guarded but four armed sailors. Beckett's personal assassin glared foully at Norrington, but Will was more interested in one of the man's guards.

"William!" Bootstrap greeted, rising from his seat, and for the first time, Will saw his father as the man he had once been.

He was prevented from responding to his father; however, by Norrington giving orders to Mercer's other guards. "Gentlemen, we have need of Mr. Turner's presence. I trust all will be well until he returns?"

"Aye, sir," they responded, adjusting their weapons. "This one 'ere's been no more trouble since we added the leg irons," one of them added, nodding towards Mercer.

"Good," Norrington nodded, turning so Bootstrap could climb out of the strange hidden hold. "Carry on." And the gnarled wood once again grew into place, closing the entrance.

Once out of the sight of his crewmates, Bootstrap pulled Will into a fierce hug. "I had feared the worst, you know, when the _Pearl_ went down, but then I saw your lass-"

"Elizabeth!" Will exclaimed, "She was actually here? You spoke to her? How is she?"

Bootstrap smiled and explained all that had happened after the _Empress_ had been captured as they followed Norrington to a more deserted part of the ship. When he got to the part about Norrington freeing Elizabeth and the crew of the _Empress_ from the _Dutchman's_ brig, Will gave the navy man a look of awkward gratitude.

In a way, Will wished it had been he who had been there to save Elizabeth, and he suddenly realized that he and Norrington had switched positions somewhere along the way. This time around, it had been Norrington who had risked everything to save Elizabeth, and Will who had been unable to decide between the woman he loved and a higher moral duty. And on top of that, Norrington had unwittingly released Will from his conflict by freeing Bootstrap from the hold Jones had on him.

Will smiled, wondering if he had somehow done Norrington the same favor when he had saved Jack from hanging; Elizabeth had begged Norrington to spare Jack's life and Will had provided him with the opportunity to do so without actively betraying his obligations. Will then frowned; Norrington had let Jack go in the end, but only after his obligation to duty had cost him Elizabeth. Will hoped desperately that he had not made the same mistake.

"William, are you all right, lad?" Will looked at his father, embarrassed at having gotten lost in thought.

"Oh, yes," he replied, hoping he hadn't missed anything important, "I'm just concerned for Elizabeth."

Bootstrap smiled and gripped his son's shoulder, "No need to worry lad; that one can take care of herself, and if all goes to plan, the Company armada will be sent off without firing a shot."

Will nodded. "What exactly is the plan?" he asked Norrington. They had arrived in a storage hold, and the admiral had turned to face him.

"The plan is to arrest Lord Beckett for a number of the offenses he has committed, not the least of which is ordering the assassination of Governor Swann, then take him to England for trial and execution."

Will gaped. "_That_ is your plan?! Are you daft?! He will order his armada to blast you out of the water!"

Norrington's brows knitted in annoyance. "We _have_ considered that possibility, Mr. Turner. As admiral, I have the authority to send the armada away on Beckett's behalf; we only have to ensure the loyalty of the men aboard the _Endeavor_ in order to arrest Beckett without incident. If I then give the order, the captains will have no choice but to follow it; they will have no idea that Beckett will be in the _Endeavour's_ brig instead of her Captain's cabin."

Will crossed his arms over his chest. "And how do you intend to ensure the loyalty of the crew of the _Endeavour_? Surely he has surrounded himself with his most loyal lackeys."

Norrington smiled, "Fortunately for us, Beckett's means of securing loyalty tend towards blackmail and coercion. With the exception of Mr. Mercer, who has been well taken care of, there are few men would risk themselves to protect him, and many more who would like to get rid of him. As we speak, my most committed officers are gathering information on the leanings of the _Endeavour's_ crew. Once the men known to be loyal to Beckett have been muzzled, we will make our move."

"And what if we reach Shipwreck Cove before these men have been 'muzzled', as you put it?"

Norrington smirked. "That is where Captain Swann comes in."

"Captain?"

"Indeed. Before he died, Sao Feng appointed her captain, and the crew, having attributed their escape from the _Dutchman_ to her, are quite willing to honor his decision. She intends to persuade the pirates to present a united front against the armada; if it appears that Beckett's men will not give him up willingly, they will face a fleet of pirate ships led by the infamous _Flying Dutchman_. In recent months, many of the Company's captains have heard, if not witnessed what the _Dutchman_ can do; they will be _very_ reluctant to be forced to stand against her."

Will nodded; for the first time since Beckett had interrupted his wedding, he was starting to think there was a good chance of getting out of this mess with their lives in tact. "And what should I do in the mean time?"

This time it was his father who answered, "You can distract Beckett."

"Any suggestions on how? I already gave him Jack's compass; he has no more need of me now."

"Beckett and Jack have a history; the more you talk about him, the more distracted he'll get. Always had a tendency to loose his head around Jack, that one." _He's not the only one_, Will thought, glancing at Norrington.

Apparently, Norrington agreed, for he sighed, "How is it that even when he is not here, that man finds a way of keeping himself the center of attention?"

Bootstrap laughed, "That's Jack for ya!"

_(end chapter 3)_


	4. Chapter 4

AN(original): I am quite sorry for the lateness and shortness of this chapter. I will not, however, apologize for the cliffy ending, as resolving said cliffy within this chapter would delay its posting even more. I want to thank you all for the reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter (even if it is late and short).

Disclaimer: The entire franchise belongs to Disney.

Good Men – Chapter 4

-Catspook

Elizabeth entered the council chamber with her head held high and her back so straight it would have done James proud. The assembly turned to stare at her as she buried the point of her sword in the giant globe and explained, "Sao Feng is dead; he appointed me as his replacement." As proof of her claim, Elizabeth proudly displayed the jade bead he had given her.

Elizabeth spotted Jack eyeing the bead, and he huffed something that sounded like, "So they are just giving the title away now?" More loudly, he accused her of having killed Sao Feng herself.

Elizabeth frowned at him but declared to the entire assembly, "He was killed when we were attacked by the _Flying Dutchman_." This announcement caused quite a stir, as the most ruthless men and women in the world shared fearful glances.

Jack met her gaze and defiantly asked, "And how is it _you_ managed to escape?"

Elizabeth smiled smugly and replied, "We were aided by an old friend, who not only released us but destroyed the heart of Davey Jones as well."

Jack was so stunned by this revelation that he nearly fell over as the council erupted into cheers and frantic yelling. It took Barbossa a full five minutes of banging to restore enough order that he could ask, "And who might this friend be, Captain Swann?"

"Admiral James Norrington."

The noise was deafening. Half of the pirate lords sprung to their feet, shouting curses. All around, pirates were grasping for good luck charms and making signs to ward off the evil eye. Others were brandishing weapons and shouting angrily. The entire chamber was consumed with panic that Davey Jones, who had been a bit of a pirate in his own right, had been replaced with the infamous Pirate Hunter of the Caribbean. The only person who did not seem upset by this announcement was Jack, who (after having regained his balance) gave Elizabeth a very shrewd look.

Chaos reigned unabated for many minutes, until Barbossa raised a pistol and fired a shot at the ceiling. Silence was instantaneous. "I don't believe the lady was finished speaking," he sneered. He then looked at her, "Pray explain, Captain Swann."

Elizabeth took a deep breath, well aware that choosing the wrong words now could prove fatal. "Admiral Norrington intends to arrest Lord Cutler Beckett for crimes against the Empire and take him to England for trial and execution."

You could have heard a pin drop in the council chamber; every pirate in the room stared at Elizabeth in shock. No one moved until Jack started chuckling, then laughing outright. Soon the entire chamber was shaking with the force of the pirates' laughter.

A French pirate lord, his face covered in garish powder and paint, leaned back in his chair and declared, "Fantastique! Zey shall finish each ozer off! Our problems are solved!"

"I wonder," a deep voice rumbled, quelling the laughter still ringing through the chamber, "How is it that a pirate lord can refer to a pirate hunter and East India Trading Company lackey as a friend?" The pirate lords looked at Jack, or rather, behind Jack, towards the source of the voice. Elizabeth followed their gaze, spotting a glimmer of silver and gold in the darkness. The shadows parted to reveal a frightening figure, his black hair tangled with even more trinkets than Jack's, but his face displaying none of Jack's humor or mischievous charm.

The council then turned to Elizabeth, awaiting her answer. What could she say? The truth would probably get her killed, but neither could she think of a lie that could explain such a circumstance. She saw Jack grinning at her… ah, Jack. Elizabeth smiled slyly, "The Admiral is a proud and principled man, but he is still a _man_."

And once again the pirates fell over each other laughing, as Jack crossed his arms and huffed. Grinning in triumph, Elizabeth continued, "The Admiral has become convinced that Beckett's methods are harmful to the Empire. Beckett illegally took command of Port Royal and the navy stationed there. Since then, he has been arresting and hanging innocent people, murdering them at a rate that we of the Brethren have never approached. Admiral Norrington has agreed to lend us the support of the _Flying Dutchman_ if we will aid him in dispersing Beckett's fleet."

"NIET!" one pirate lord shouted in a Slavic accent, "Let Norrington deal with Beckett! Why should we get involved?"

"We are already involved! Beckett killed those people in order to draw us out. The _Dutchman_ is formidable, but it is only one ship. It can't take on Beckett's armada alone, and if we let Beckett take the _Dutchman_ again, we'll have lost our best chance get rid of him."

These last words seemed to have some effect, as the pirate lords from Africa, India, and China nodded in agreement. But others were still unconvinced. "What guarantee have we that Norrington won't turn on us when he's done with Beckett?" the Russian lord asked.

"As you may be aware, the captain of the _Dutchman_ has a specific duty to perform: ferrying souls to the afterlife. If he shirks this duty, he becomes the monster that Jones was. Admiral Norrington wishes to avoid this fate, so when the current business is done, he intends to sail the _Dutchman_ to World's End. By aiding him now, we will have ensured that the _Flying Dutchman_ will never again be used as a weapon against us." Elizabeth's heart ached as she said this. Even if all if their plans succeeded and she and Will were free to return to Port Royal, James would be unable to return with them. He had spent his entire life (with a few exceptions) serving others, and in the end he would be left spending an eternity alone, sailing the haunted seas of World's End.

But Elizabeth's revelation had the desired effect; the majority of the pirate lords were now in favor of banding together against Beckett. Unfortunately, Captain Teague pointed out that according to the Pirate's Code, only the Pirate King could issue a declaration of war. The lords began voting, but as predicted, each lord voted for him or herself (including Elizabeth, who did not trust anyone in this room the slightest bit) until Jack, with a sly but thoughtful expression on his face, voted for, "Captain Elizabeth Swann".

The other pirate lords were shocked (and a little suspicious) but Elizabeth found herself smiling almost gratefully. "To war then," she declared. The pirate all cheered, departing for their various ships. Elizabeth stayed, however, as she wished to discuss some things with Jack. Ordering her first mate to return to the _Empress_ and prepare the junk for battle, Elizabeth settled herself into a chair. Booted feet propped in the table, hands instinctively resting near were her pistols were tucked into her belt, Elizabeth looked every bit a pirate king.

--

"Excellent!" Beckett declared, lowering his spyglass. "The pirates have agreed to negotiate. Perhaps they have finally seen reason."

"Indeed," James replied, sharing a look with Will. A parley played right into their hands. Beckett would of course insist on overseeing the proceedings himself, and while James and Will accompanied him, James' loyal officers would take command of the _Endeavour_. James himself would arrest Beckett, and return him to the flagship. If all went as planned, Beckett and his lackeys would be taken without a shot being fired.

"Prepare a longboat," James ordered, "We are going ashore."

The crew of the _Endeavour_ immediately jumped to, but Groves cautiously approached James and whispered into his ear, "Um, sir, is it… possible for you to go ashore?"

--

And so it was that James Norrington, Admiral of his Majesty's Royal Navy and Captain of the infamous _Flying Dutchman_ found himself standing in the lower half of a pickle barrel filled with sea water on a miniscule island that could hardly qualify as anything more than a sand bar. The only thought that helped him maintain the carefully blank, dignified expression he had honed during his years as a navy officer was the fact that he would be able to repay the snide looks Beckett was giving him tenfold by the end of the day. Turner, at least, had the good grace to look away from James when he found he could no longer suppress his amused smile.

Sparrow was not so polite. As the pirates approached, James felt he might go blind from the glare off Jack's gold teeth. He was, however, comforted by the sight of Elizabeth, who not only appeared perfectly well but also just as strong and confident as the pirates walking beside her. Really, it was a wonder to James that the woman standing before him had once been an eleven-year-old girl who had followed him around the _Dauntless_ begging to hear pirate stories.

"It seems you've been demoted, Admiral," Jack quipped.

James raised an eyebrow, "I assure you, Captain Sparrow, that the _Flying Dutchman_ is but one of the ships under my command. The fact that I am now her captain will not prevent me from using the entire might of His Majesty's fleet against those who break his laws." James intentionally emphasized the words "entire" and "His Majesty's", and prayed that the pirate would get his meaning; it would not do for their entire plan to be ruined just because Sparrow decided to do something stupid. But James needn't have worried.

Jack's smile grew wider, and he asked, "Is that so?"

James nodded, making eye contact with Elizabeth, and allowing his hand to hover near his sword. "It is."

Beckett huffed, clearly put out about having been ignored thus far, "Now that we have established that refusing my offer will only result in the entire annihilation of every pirate on the ocean-"

"Actually," Elizabeth interrupted, "I don't think we have established any such thing, _Lord_ Beckett."

Beckett wrinkled his nose, "Haven't you been paying attention, Miss Swann? I am backed by an armada that can and will reduce all of your precious pirate ships to splinters."

James rolled his eyes, deciding to put an end to this game. He swiftly drew his sword and pointed it at Beckett's throat (actually, he was indenting to hold it to Beckett's heart, but the substantial difference in height between the two of them made it difficult). "I'm afraid it is you who have not been paying attention, Lord Beckett, for I and my men are sworn to the King of the British Empire, whose laws you have broken. I am arresting you for crimes against the Empire, including but not limited to, blackmail, bribery, larceny, kidnapping, murder, and the assassination of Governor Whetherby Swann."

Beckett stared at him, his mouth hanging open, before his gathered himself enough to screech, "Are you daft, Norrington! I will-"

But Norrington never got to hear what Beckett intended to do, as the man froze, feeling the point of another sword at his back. It seemed that Will was just as fed up by the man's whining as Norrington was, for he had leaned forward, drawn Jack's sword from its sheath, and turned it on the seething lord.

"I guess loyalty isn't quite as worthless as you thought," Elizabeth smiled as Will manhandled Beckett into the _Endeavour's_ longboat. Unable to walk on the sand, James simply vanished from the pickle barrel and reappeared in the shallows, next to the boat (it was a terribly disorienting experience, but a necessary one, in this case).

"The Empire thanks you, Mister Turner," James said, as he jumped in and bound Beckett's hand behind him, before taking up the oars. "Once the prisoner in secured in the brig of the _Endeavour_, I will signal the _Black Pearl_. At that time, should you both wish it, the _Endeavour_ will be happy to carry you and Miss Swann back to Port Royal."

Will looked back at Elizabeth, as if uncertain that he had any right to speak for her. James, of course, was ignorant of much of the tension between the two of them, and had simply assumed that Elizabeth would be eager to complete the marriage that Beckett had interrupted. In the end, it was she who answered him, "Thank you, James, we will consider your offer."

Norrington nodded, and began rowing towards the _Endeavour_. He smiled lightly, watching Elizabeth and the others return to the _Pearl's_ longboat. James, for perhaps the first time, was, if not happy, then at least content that he was able to finally give Elizabeth the life he had wanted for her, even if that life would not be with him. James' peaceful contemplation was interrupted, however, when he heard gunshots from the direction of the _Endeavour_.

_(end chapter 4)_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The entire franchise belongs to Disney.

Good Men – Chapter 5

-Catspook

Beckett smirked at Norrington, as the Admiral whipped his head towards the sound of the gunshots. "You didn't actually think you were going to get away with this, did you, Norrington?"

James turned back towards the man who had done more than any other to ruin the life he was trying to salvage, if not for himself then for the only woman he had ever loved. Beckett sneered back, managing to look haughty even with his hands bound behind him and more than a little damp from Will's dragging him to the longboat. The man seemed so sure, with the confidence of someone who had always come out on top (regardless of the means required to get there), that this latest development was no more than a minor inconvenience and that by the end of the day, he'd be back in the captain's cabin of the _Endevour_, sipping tea and laughing over another pile of dead bodies. Norrington's green eyes narrowed with hate, and he did something very ungentlemanly and slightly immature; he swung the oar in his right hand around and hit Beckett in the head.

Beckett slumped forward, and James simply knew, in the way that the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ knows, that he had not killed his prisoner, only knocked him unconscious. Unable to decide between being peeved that Becket was still alive or glad that there was still a chance that he would be brought to trial, James left the horrible man crumpled in the longboat and materialized himself onto the deck of the _Endevour_; only to find himself facing the barrel of a (presumably loaded) pistol.

"Sir!" Groves exclaimed, lowering the gun.

James turned to see the _Endevour_'s Captain sprawled on the deck, clutching his wounded shoulder. "Mutiny!" Captain McReaver snarled, "You'll all hang!" but his threat seemed to carry little weight as the bulk of the crew on deck were clearly backing Groves and Norrington's other lieutenants, and those who weren't had dropped their weapons and were holding their hands in the air.

"Do we have control of the _Endeavor_, Lieutenant?" James asked Groves calmly.

"We do, sir, although the Captain and some of the crew seemed to feel that their loyalties lay more with the Company than the Empire."

"Will it be safe to transport my prisoner here, or do you feel that the _Dutchman_ is more suitable at the present time?"

"Did you hear me, Norrington!" McReaver interrupted, "This is mutiny! The Company won't stand for it!"

Norrignton turned back towards the wounded man, "Actually, Captain McReaver, these men, as I am sure they informed you, are acting under my orders, and as I am an Admiral and you are a Captain, it is you who have committed mutiny."

"Beckett's a Lord, you'll never get away with this!"

"Cutler Beckett's actions, in seizing control of Jamaica, were illegal. Jamaica is a colony of the Empire, not a footrest for the East India Trading Company. We are members of His Modesty's Royal Navy, and we are sworn to protect the citizen's of His Modesty's Empire, not act as lapdogs to a thieving and petty man, whose lordship is not worth the bribe money he paid for it!"

The assembled crew of the _Endevour_, nearly all of whom had always considered themselves navy men, regardless of what color their officer's waistcoats were, let out a resounding cheer "Huzzah! Huzzah! Huzzah!"

James turned to Groves, feeling, for the very first time since his reinstatement, that he had finally recovered what he had lost in that hurricane: his honor, as a man who lived to serve others instead of himself. Theodore grinned widely, having finally, after so many months, seen peace in the eyes of his friend and most respected commander.

"Lieutenant Groves, I appoint you as the new Captain of the _Endeavor_. This ship was promised to the Jamaican fleet as a replacement for the _Dauntless_, and you are currently the most senior officer aboard appointed to that jurisdiction."

"Yes, sir!" Groves saluted, before ordering McReaver and the crew that had supported him (James was pleased, although not terribly surprised, to see that this number barely surpassed a dozen) to the brig. "Once these prisoners are secure, Beckett can be brought aboard, sir."

"Very good, Captain," Groves grinned widely at the title, "You can expect my return presently. Meanwhile, signal the rest of the armada to disperse."

"Aye, sir!"

James nodded then evaporated, reappearing in the longboat. For all the difficulties in taking Beckett and the _Endeavor_, the most crucial test of their plan was the disbanding of the armada. Despite their formidability, the _Dutchman_ and the _Endeavor_ could not stand alone against the entire fleet, and Norrington had no confidence in the pirates (with the exception of Elizabeth, whom he did not want to be involved in a battle anyway) to do anything other than run should battle be joined. The last thing the Company captains were expecting was an order to leave without having either destroyed or captured any of the pirates; James could only hope that the other ships would follow protocol and obey orders without question.

He needn't have worried. It may have been fear of the pirate fleet or of the _Flying Dutchman_, or even distaste for working with Beckett, but it seemed to Norrington that the Company ships departed even more quickly than he would have expected. Once the last ship had sailed beyond the range of his spyglass, Norrington ordered the _Endeavor_'s East India Trading Company flag to be lowered and hoisted again upside-down as a signal to the _Black Pearl_ that everything had gone to plan. The _Pearl_ then signaled the pirate fleet that the threat was over, and they were free to return to Shipwreck Cove. From across the water, James could hear the cheers of the pirates, and shook his head in wonder that he would ever find himself glad to have brought about such a circumstance.

"So," Groves asked, leaning close to James, "Where did that lump on Beckett's skull come from, anyway?"

-----

"So that's it?" Pintel asked, incredulous. "That's what we got all riled over? There weren't even no battle?"

"I imagine the captains and the new-named Pirate King managed to resolve things in a more peaceful manner," Regetti replied, trying to look wise and scholarly and failing miserably at it.

"Peaceful! We were supposed to have gone to war! Who ever heard of a peaceful war?"

"Perhaps they's meant 'war' in a somewhat more metaphorical sense, such as a 'war o' wills'."

Pintel shook his head, "Perhaps ye just and id'jit."

-----

"I can't believe that it's over," Will said, joining Elizabeth at the rail of the _Pearl_. She was watching the other pirate ships return to Shipwreck Cove, smiling slightly. She had left the _Empress_ in possession of her first mate, assured that should she ever again have need of the ship, she need only call upon them. She doubted the sincerity of this offer, but appreciated the deference he had shown her all the some.

"It's not over until Beckett is dead," she replied to Will, still gazing at the retreating ships. "And who's to say that he won't be replaced by someone just as foul?"

Will shook his head, "Without the heart, the Company will be limited in the damage they can do. And it's not just pirates who will defy them either; I spoke to the men on the _Endeavor_ and the _Dutchman_, the citizens of Port Royal didn't like Beckett any more then we did. One doesn't have to be a pirate to desire freedom."

Elizabeth was doubtful, but then she had never lived with the common folk of Port Royal the way Will had. "And you think it's safe to return? Who knows what will happen when they try to hang Beckett. Even if they succeed, the Company may retaliate."

"Maybe so, and maybe there are other places that would be safer for the time being. Wherever you decide to go, I intend to follow."

Elizabeth glanced at Will. She hadn't seen that look in his eyes since the day the _Pearl_ went down; whatever doubts she had about their future together vanished in an instant. She lunged forward and kissed him with all the passion and love she had ever felt, and didn't come for air until she heard Jack mutter, "Why didn't she kiss _me_ like that?"

-----

It was eventually decided, despite much confusion amongst the crews, that the _Black Pearl_, the _Endeavor_, and the _Flying Dutchman_ would all spend the next day anchored off the coast of a nearby island. Bootstrap had reminded Norrington that he was allowed one day on land before they set sail for World's End, and Groves had insisted that he be given a proper send-off using (rather ironically) Beckett's collection of fine wines and brandy and the stores of rum and food that had been kept on the _Dutchman_ (as they would be of no use on the coming journey). Never one to turn down free (or rather, appropriated) booze, Jack had invited himself and the crew of the _Pearl_ to the party. Shockingly, James had allowed them to come ashore, claiming that they might as well let them in though the front door before they decided to sneak in the back. Groves, who had been somewhat in awe of Sparrow since the theft of the _Interceptor_, whole-heartily agreed.

"So is it Commodore, Admiral, or Captain now?" Sparrow asked, plopping himself on the sand next to James, a nearly empty bottle in his hand.

James rolled his eyes, guessing at Sparrow's intentions; Bootstrap had explained to James the details of Sparrow's deal (or rather, deals) with Davey Jones. "As the fleet has dispersed, and the _Endeavor_ is now under the command of Captain Groves, my obligations are now limited to the Captaincy of the _Flying Dutchman_, and I can assure you, Captain Sparrow, that I have absolutely no desire to ever have you aboard my ship."

Jack grinned, his shoulders sagging in relief, and raised his bottle to Norrington, "I'm workin' on it, mate!"

James wondered at the hidden meaning in that glib replay, but concluded that he did not really want to know what was going on in the pirate's head. "Is there something else you need, Sparrow?"

"What happened to 'Captain Sparrow'? Here I was thinkin' you'd finally got it right."

"From what Mr. Turner the younger tells me, the captaincy of the _Black Pearl_ is a subject of some debate."

Jack raised his index finger, "Ah, that's the very subject I'm wishin' to discuss. I'm a scallywag, it's true, but Barbossa he's the blighter what got you into this whole mess to begin with, by attackin' yer pretty port and makin' off with dear Lizzie. Seems to me like you might be wantin' a bit o' payback, and as the captain of the _Dutchman_-"

"Sparrow," James interrupted, "I do not seek revenge for anything. I now have a singular duty, and of this duty alone with which I am concerned."

Sparrow pouted like a small child, but did not relent. "An' what if I was to tell you that at this very moment, Barbossa 'as a lady locked in the brig of the _Pearl_; a lady which he swore to let free yet has shown no intention o' fulfillin' his promise to?"

James gave Jack a highly skeptical look, "I would ask, Captain Sparrow, why you nor anyone on your crew has come to this hypothetical lady's aid. I would have expected Mr. Turner, at the very least, to have attempted a heroic rescue by now, or at least caused a disturbance in attempting one."

"Who's to say Mr. Turner's got eyes for any lady save fair Lizzie? An' as for me crew, well, they're a might confused on who's orders they aught to be followin'."

"And I am simply supposed to take your word that if I 'clarify' this issue for them, your first act would be to order them to free this hypothetical lady?" James asked dryly.

Jack nodded decisively and took a swig of rum, "Yup. It's bad luck to have women aboard a ship; I'll be happy to see the back o' her."

James rose abruptly, not believing a word the pirate said, but anxious to settle the matter so he could spend the rest of his one day ashore not being plagued by Jack Sparrow. "In that case, Captain Sparrow, I shall go have a few words with Captain Barbossa."

Jack blinked, clearly surprised to have received such an agreeable answer so quickly, "Um, good?"

-----

"Captain Barbossa."

"Aye, Admiral?"

"Captain," Theodore, who had decided to investigate when he had seen James walking towards Barbossa, automatically corrected (James had been correcting the crew of the _Endeavor_'s use of his former title all day, and apparently so had Groves).

"What?"

"It's Captain," Groves repeated.

"Aye, I know that, _Captain_ Groves," Barbossa sneered. "What was you wantin', Admiral?"

"Captain," James corrected automatically.

"Aye, I heard you the first bloody time, Admiral!"

James pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering if, after all he had done, if he was doomed to be plagued by daft pirate captains for the rest of eternity. "No, my title, Captain."

"What about it?"

"Is now 'Captain', Captain Barbossa, for I now command only a single ship."

"Ah," Barbossa finally nodded, "What was it you were wantin'? If it's Sparrow, yer more 'an welcome to him – I'll be happy to get the blighter off me ship."

James rolled his eyes, "Captain Sparrow said very much he same thing about you."

"I'm not surprised," Barbossa answered, taking a swig of brandy, "E's a bloody liar."

James snorted, "That he is, but he also mentioned another matter I seek clarification on. Saprrow mentioned a prisoner." Barbossa tensed immediately. "A woman."

Barbossa eased slightly, "Asides from Captain Swann, there ain't no woman aboard the Pearl, an' that's the truth."

"Ah," James nodded. Barbossa looked relived. "So the prisoner is of another sort, then?"

Barbossa curled his lip, revealing blackened teeth, "Beggin' yer pardon, _Captain_ Norrington, the _Pearl's_ hardly yer jurisdiction; an' until it's time fer me to return to the locker, neither am I. As fer the prisoner, ne'er fear fer her; she'll be set free in good time. T'ain't my fault things didn't go to plan."

Norrington narrowed his eyes. "Explain, Captain Barbossa, or you will find your second trip to the locker to be swifter and more permanent than your last."

-----

In the end, Barbossa seemed almost eager to let James set Calypso free. Jack had pouted as he handed over his piece of eight, put out that Norrington had not been forced to kill, maim, or otherwise remove Barbossa's challenge to his captaincy of the _Black Pearl_.

It took several attempts for James to break the curse, as he had little experience with this sort of thing, but when he saw in the lady's face the same look he had seem on Elizabeth that day so long ago on the battlements of Fort Charles, he finally knew how to say the words. "Calypso, I release you from your mortal bonds."

For a fleeing moment, James saw the same gratitude in Calypso's face as he had seen on Elizabeth's when he had set her free of her promise to marry him, then her dark face dissolved into a mask of blue, her entire body transforming into a curtain of water, filled with a swirling mass of tiny sea creatures.

"What have you done, James Norrington," she asked, her voice the same yet now charged with some unearthly power, "With my Davey?"

James became acutely aware that the lives of many people, beginning with the crews of the _Endevour_ and the _Black Pearl_, depended on his answer to this question, but he could say nothing other than the truth. "Captain Jones was buried at sea, as befitting one who was such a part of it as he," Norrington replied, praying this was the answer she wanted to hear.

It was. "Then you have returned him to me, and with you I have no quarrel." The pillar of water suddenly exploded, sending a wave of wriggling sea life across the deck of the _Pearl_ and into the ocean. When the last silver crab had scuttled under the rail and into the sea, James dared a glance into the water, and watched, with a slight smile, as a school of flying fish raced a pod of dolphins towards the horizon.


	6. Epilogue

Disclaimer: The entire franchise belongs to Disney.

Good Men – Epilogue

-Catspook

Ten Years Later

Over the course of its history, Port Royal had seen many a ship, even supernatural ones, enter its waters, but never had it seen such ship as the _Flying Dutchman_. Pure white, from figurehead to rudder, she flew no flag save for a dove upon a field of blue, and she was manned by men of every nation. There was no mistaking her captain, for though he wore no insignia, and only a plain, black tricorn upon his head, his bearing was too proud and his hand upon the rail to intimate for him to be anyone other.

The Dutchman dropped anchor just inside the harbor, and launched a single boat containing only three people; the captain, a single aged sailor, and a young woman. As "Bootstrap" Bill Turner rowed towards the dock, Captain James Norrington reflected on everything that he had been, could have been, and was now. He took the hand of the woman next to him; sweet Katrina, who had come to the _Dutchman_ three years ago, when her ship had gone down on its voyage across the Atlantic. He had promised that one day she would see the New World, and she smiled at him, overjoyed to have finally made it, if only for one day.

On the dock, James could see Theodore (now Commodore of the Jamaican fleet), Elizabeth, Will, and their children, all waving excitedly. He pointed them out to Katrina, who waved back to them. It would certainly be a day to remember; James only hoped that Sparrow would somehow refrain from appearing and dragging them all into some deranged adventure. But he wasn't counting on it.

The End


End file.
